It has been determined by the Lung Cancer Study Group (LCSG) that central nervous system, in particular brain, metastases account for approximately 25% of first recurrences in Stage I lung cancer. In this study, prognostic factors and treatment effects relating to recurrence in the CNS, and the outcome for patients suffering CNS metastases, as investigated.